


My Heart Is Yours

by mxrichat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrichat/pseuds/mxrichat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette never imagined this would happen. She never thought she'd kiss Chat Noir, her alter egos partner in fighting crime. It started out as just an accidental kiss. But then it started happening more often. And as much as they wanted to stop themselves, they couldn't bring themselves to do it. Even though they both have someone else that they like, they can't get themselves to stop this. Will they stop before someone gets hurt? Or will they stay in this sticky situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Marinette's POV*

Today has been the worst day of my life. First, I over slept and was late to school. Then when I was half way to school it started raining really hard. Then when I got to school I slipped and feel on my butt, right in front of Adrien. And to make matters worse, Chloe wouldn't stop making fun of me for it for the rest of the day. Luckily though the day goes by a lot faster than I was expecting.

After the last bell of the day rings, I rush out of the classroom and make a quick stop at my locker. After I slam the locker door shut I run out of the school, making sure to not run into anyone, especially not Chloe.

I try my hardest not to run into anyone while rushing home, somehow succeeding.

When I open the door to the bakery and I'm greeted by my mom.

"Hi honey! How was school?" She asks me.

"Honestly, it sucked" I say truthfully.

"Oh do you want to talk about it?" She asks me.

"No. I just want to crawl into bed for a while" I say.

"Okay, but if you want to talk later we can. Though me and your dad will be going out in about an hour" she tells me.

"Okay" I say as I walk up into my room. I plop down onto my bed and try to sleep for a bit.

*Adrien's POV*

I feel so bad for Marinette. Chloe needs to stop being such a jerk.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I hear Plagg ask.

"I'm thinking about stopping over at Marinette's to see how she's doing" I say.

"I'm going to go over there as Chat" I say before he can respond.

"I better be getting a lot of cheese for this" he mumbles.

"Plagg, claws out" I say.

*Marinette's POV*

I toss and turn, wishing I could fall asleep. 

After a while I start to feel myself drifting off and before I fall asleep, I hear my parents say goodbye before the door to the bakery closes.

I only sleep for a few moments when I wake up to tapping on the trap door that leads to my patio.

I groan before looking up to see who it is. I see Chat Noir looking down at me.

Confused, I stand up and pull the string to open it. He comes down and sits on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask after a few moments.

"A little birdie told me you had a bad day. So I decided to see how you were doing" he says.

"Who told you?" I ask.

"No one important" he says.

Although I don't believe him, I let it go.

"So would you like to tell me what happened?" He asks after a few moments of silence.

"Well..." I say before telling him everything that happened.

After I'm done he pats my back in a comforting way.

"That Chloe girl sounds like a total jerk" he says.

"Yeah. She seems to make it her job to embarrass me in front of my crush" I say.

"Maybe she's jealous of you" he says suddenly.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, confused.

"Well you said she embarrasses you in front of your crush. Maybe she's jealous because she likes him too. Maybe she thinks he likes you better than her" he says.

"Well everyone knows she likes him. So that part could be true. Though I don't think that last part is true" I say.

"What you don't think he likes you? He'd be an idiot not to" he says.

I feel my face heat up.

"You really think so?" I ask, watching him closely for the first time. I study him and notice things that I've never noticed before. Like how his suit grips his body nicely, how his abs are well defined, his biceps, and how nicely toned his thighs and legs are.

"Yeah" he says. I notice that he moves closer and when I look up our faces are so close that our noses touch.

Before we can think about what we're doing, we both lean in. When our lips touch, I feel a burning under my skin. He moves his arms to be around my waist and I move my hands to his hair.

I feel myself fall backwards but neither of us break the kiss. Instead we deepen it. He pins my hands above my head, trying not to grip them too hard to make sure he doesn't hurt me.

The kiss lasts about another minute or two before he breaks it. We both sit there, trying to catch our breath and wrap our heads around what just happened.

"You should probably go" I say after a moment, though I don't want him to leave.

"Yeah" he says before kissing me again. This kiss lasts a few seconds before he pulls away.

"I'll see you around, Princess" he says before he gets up and leaves.

I continue laying there for a few moments. My skin still tingles where his hands were. My lips are still numb from the kiss.

Did that really happen? Did I kiss Chat Noir? Did he kiss me back? How am I going to face him during our patrols? Wait, do I like him? Is that why I've been feeling different around him? Oh my god I have a crush on Chat Noir.

I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when my phone starts ringing. I pick it up to see Alya's name on the screen.

"Hello?" I say after I pick up the call.

"Hey. Just wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm better. Still want to hide for awhile, but I'm doing a bit better" I say truthfully.

"Do you want me to come over?" She asks me.

"No, I just want to be alone for now" I say.

"Okay, but if you change your mind call me okay?" She says.

"Okay" I say, smiling at how much she cares about me.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow" she says

"See you tomorrow, bye" I say before we both hang up.


	2. Chapter 2

*Adrien's POV*

I can't believe I finally kissed her. The love of my life. 

I've known for some time now about Marinette being Ladybug. A few weeks ago I started to notice how similar they are and ended up putting two and two together.

I think back to the kiss and how it felt. How soft her lips were and the sweet taste of chocolate on her lips. 

I kissed her and she kissed back. God how am I going to be able to face her at school?

I bring my hands to my face.

"Thinking about your lovebug" I hear Plagg ask teasingly.

Instead of replying I just sigh and roll over, before I get up due to hunger.

*The next day at school*

*Marinette's POV*

I still can't believe that I kissed him. But what about Adrien? God what am I going to do?

"Whatcha thinking about?" I hear Alya ask me.

"Oh, nothing" I lie.

"You sure" She asks, not believing me.

"Yep" I say, hoping she'll drop it now.

To my relief she does and just as I'm starting to feel relaxed, Chloe shows up.

"Wow, you actually decided to show up after what happened yesterday? That must take a lot of guts considering you embarrassed yourself in front of Adrien" she says with the same smug look she always has. 

Before I can reply, Adrien walks up to us.

"Chloe why don't you leave her alone? And why would she be embarrassed? I'm pretty sure what happened yesterday has happened toeverybody at least once" he says defending me.

"Well it hasn't happened to me" she says, smiling even more smugly.

"Oh it hasn't? Do you not remember that time back when we were 10? It was raining out and you slipped while running even after being told not to?" He asks her.

"Ugh whatever, I don't need to be dealing with this. Lets go Sabrina" she says, storming off with Sabrina trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with her acting like that" he says empathetically. 

"Its okay, most of the time I try not to let her get to me" I say, smiling slightly.

"I just don't know why she's like this. Because, believe it or not, she was nice when we were younger. But that changed when she lost her mom" he say.

"Oh, I didn't know that she lost her mom" I say, somewhat feeling bad for Chloe.

"Yeah, thats one of the things me and her have in common" he says, sadness prominent in his voice.

Instead of saying anything, I surprise both of us and give him a sympathetic hug. At first he doesn't know what to do, but then he hugs me back tightly and buries his head in my shoulder. We just stand there hugging for a few moments before we both pull apart. 

"Thanks for that, I think I needed it" he says, his face a bit red as he scratches the back of his neck.

"No problem. Everyone needs a hug every once in awhile" I say, smiling at him.

God what am I doing? Do I like Chat or Adrien? Gah this is all so confusing.

*Later*

Once again the day goes by faster than expected, this time without Chloe's rude remarks. 

"Hey want to hang out in the park tonight?" Alya asks as we walk to our lockers.

"I don't know" I say.

"I heard Adrien is going to be there for a photoshoot. Nino told me that the photographer needs cute girls to be there to be in sone of the photos" she says.

"Okay. What time should I be there?" I ask, giving in.

"Yay! Be there at 6 sharp" she says before we both head our separate ways.

*Later*

"There you are! His photo shoot is about to start! And you look great by the way! I think Adrien will agree" she says smirking at me.

Instead of replying I just roll my eyes. 

"Oh hey Marinette! Hey Alya" Adrien says when he sees us. 

"Hey! Nino had told us that you needed girls to be in this shoot with you?" Alya asks, making sure that what Nino told her was right.

"Yeah. And I take it that's why your here?" He asks, smiling and raising his eyebrows at us.

"Well, Mari is. I'm here as support" she says, causing me to look at her.

"You're not going to be in it?" I ask, surprised.

"Nah, I'd rather just be 'support'" she says winking at me.

"Okay, enough dilly dallying. Lets get on with the photoshoot. What is your name miss?" The photographer asks me.

"Marinette" I respond.

"Okay, Marinette, is this your first time in a photoshoot?" He asks me.

"Yes" I say.

"okay, then I just do exactly as I say" he tells me. 

"okay" I say.

After that we get on with making sure everything is perfect before he officially starts the photoshoot. Everything goes smoothly, until an akuma appears, wreaking havoc.


End file.
